Shrapnel
by Doctor Dad
Summary: What if Jasper was hurt when he was bit. What if Maria's bite was the only thing that made him survive. What if after all these years Carlisle finds out that Jasper has shrapnel in his knee? Will Jasper let him take it out or continue to suffer? Will Carlise allow it? Does Carlisle find out the truth? May be a two shot, depends if you guys want it to be. Rated T just to be safe.


**I know, it's bad, I'm sorry! I've been working on this for a while and I hate how it turned out. I love it, but I just feel like it's bad, please review what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Shrapnel

Jasper's POV

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I suddenly got a lap full of Alice. "How was school sweetheart" I said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It was wonderful" Alice beamed, "I can't wait till you can come too, Jazzy"

Her face changed and I can tell she was having a vision. Everyone was in the room, in their own conversation as I watched Alice.

She tilted her head curiously and pouted. "What's wrong, Ali" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Someone's coming" she whispered, that got my full attention immediately.

"Who" I sat up straighter.

"I don't know… but they don't plan on starting trouble" she stroked my cheek.

"It's Aro, why would Aro be coming" Edward announced. The whole room was silent, Carlisle stared at Edward and Edward just nodded.

Carlisle looked at Alice and asked, "when will he arrive"

"Any minute" she said, snuggling into me.

"Do you think they just want to meet Alice and Jasper, I mean they came when I joined" Emmett spoke up.

"Could be, but I bit you, but Aro has always kept an eye on us" Carlisle said.

"Who's Aro" I asked.

"An old friend of Carlisle's, he's like the president of all vampires" Rosalie said.

"You mean the Volturi" I asked.

"You know the Volturi" Edward asked.

"Let's just say the Volturi and I don't mix well" I said, "but why now, it's been a while since Alice and I joined".

Just then two people were in the house standing in front of the doorway, "hello old friend, sorry for not giving you a warning, would you like to introduce me to your newest members".

"No" I said, as Carlisle stood up and sent me a look.

"Behave" Carlisle said and looked at the man, "ah Aro, don't worry about it, Alice already told us you were coming".

Aro nodded and looked at Alice, I glared and held her closer. I held back a growl as he took a step closer. He didn't come closer though. Alice stood up and stood next to Carlisle, we weren't that far from each other.

"Hiya! I'm Alice" my sweet Alice said in all her joy and I couldn't help, but smile at her.

Aro held out his hand and Alice brung hers out, but stopped halfway. Her eyes clouded over. When the vision ended, Edward explained, "Aro's power is tactile telepathy, with one touch he'll know every thought you've every had".

I nodded and went back to reading my book, but I kept my eyes on Alice. Alice had hesitantly shook Aro's hand. Aro smiled at her, "my you're mighty talented, sweetheart".

I glared at him and couldn't help but growl lowly. Alice smiled at me and rolled her eyes lovingly. She looked back at Aro, "thank you".

"You're welcome my dear, now who, may I ask, is this" I could feel his eyes on me, but just went back to reading.

"That's none of your business" I grumbled and closed my book, knowing I wouldn't be able to read it with them here.

Aro walked towards me, but Alice grabbed his arm, "that's not a good idea" she said, quietly, almost scared.

"and why, my dear, is that" Aro asked her.

"Jazzy's thoughts will have you on your knees screaming" she whispered. I gripped my knees and slowly stood up. I slowly stalked forward, but two steps later Carlisle had a hand on my chest and Aros'.

"Gentlemen please" Carlisle then moved to stand in front of me, "look Aro, please, just drop it, leave the boy alone. If you guys get at it, it won't end well, for either of you".

Aro looked at the lady behind him and she nodded, "Jane, no! Don't!" Carlisle yelled.

An intense pain hit me and my eyebrows furrowed. I looked at her and struck her with an intense amount of fear and pain. It was the pain and fear I had felt from a memory of a torture I had suffered from Maria. It was from the time she had branded me.

Jane had dropped to her knees, clutching her hair, letting out a blood curling scream.

"Jasper! Son, stop!" Carlisle yelled.

"She-" he interrupted me immediately.

"I know, I know, just leave her be" Carlisle looked at me, "son, please".

I sighed and stopped, then I glared at Aro, he had an awed expression. "Fascinating" he murmured, "you look so familiar, have we met".

I shook my head, "no, but we've had a few encounters, but I wasn't really the main focus, my coven leader was".

"Coven leader, wait… no… it can't be, you're the empath, Maria's second hand, now I remember you, you killed Jack, you killed half my army alone. Now I remember you, I just didn't recognize you without red eyes and being by her side. Unbelievable" Aro said, "where's the other one, the one that never left your side?"

"He left too" I said, "him and his mate are off living their own lives".

Aro nodded and looked at Carlisle, "can I keep him".

"What!? No, you may not _keep_ him" Carlisle said, in disbelief.

"How about the girl, I bet if she comes he'll come" he stated and I growled.

"You don't get any of them" Carlisle argued.

"You're no fun old friend" Aro suddenly ran at me and I flung him across the room. He went through the wall and landed on his feet.

I growled as he came closer. Carlisle got in front of me, "Aro, enough".

"You're right old friend, that is enough, I got all I needed. Jane let's go, take care of that knee, Major" that was the last thing he said before they ran out. I was going to kill that bastard.

"Jasper, don't, he's not worth it" Edward said.

Emmett let out a low whistle, "that was awesome bro! You flung him through a wall without even trying!"

"What about your knee" Carlisle asked.

"Come on Em, let's go hunt" Rosalie said, dragging him out the room.

"I'm coming too" Edward yelled, "you guys coming" I shook my head, I had hunted when they were at school. Esme nodded and left with him.

"I'm coming too!" Alice yelled and kissed me on the cheek, standing on her tip-toes. "Tell him Jazzy" she whispered, "for me".

She then ran after them. I sighed and looked at Carlisle. "What's wrong with your knee?" Carlisle asked, walking up to me.

I bit my lip and looked down, "I'd… rather not".

Carlisle grabbed my chin between his pointer finger and thumb, making me look at him, "Jasper, is this something you should've told me a long time ago".

I hesitantly nodded, "m-maybe s-sir"

"Jasper, please don't be scared to tell me, I know when you get nervous or scared you refer to me as sir" Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry si-papa" I looked down at my knee, "it's nothing".

"Aro wouldn't have said anything if it was nothing, we may disagree at times, but Aro knows I care about my children, that's why he said something, because he knows I can help you and I care for you. Aro isn't always so bad."

"You can't do anything about it" I rubbed my knee, subconsciously.

"I can, I promise, I won't let you suffer anymore. Ever since Aro mentioned it, I'm noticing how you don't bend your knees often, only when you walk. Also, Alice usually helps you stand back up or helps get you something, so you don't have to bend down" Carlisle rambled, "for petesake I'm a doctor, what kind of doctor doesn't notice his own son in pain".

"I'm used to it, I know how to hide it" I whispered. Carlisle picked me up and ran to his office. He set me on the bed, "have I ever told you how much I hate this room".

Carlisle snorted, "son, lose the pants and tell me what's wrong"

"It's just some…" I trailed off, mumbling incoherently, but started taking off my pants.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you, what did you say" Carlisle asked.

"I said…" I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Jasper, I want you to relax a minute, lay down, close you're eyes, just stay relaxed, ok" I nodded and laid down. He had gloves on and was by my side when I closed my eyes. My eyes opened immediately when I felt him bend my knee inward, I couldn't hold back the whimper that slipped out. Damn him! He wanted to see how painful this was for me, but knew I wouldn't give that to him. I went to get up, but he made me lay back.

"No, I just want to go finish my book" I said, trying to get up again, but he wouldn't let me.

"Jasper, no, I know that must've hurt considering you _whimpered_ and tensed immediately" Carlisle said.

"No, I don't care, I've lived with it this long, I can live with it longer" I struggled to get up.

"Soldier, stop it!" Carlisle yelled and I stiffened. He sighed and hugged me, "Jasper, I can't just leave it, what's wrong with it?"

"When I was in the war, one second we were in battle and the next half our men are down and I have shrapnel in my knee, the shrapnel caused so much internal damage I was bleeding out. I had met Maria the other day and she had bitten me when she saw me. I couldn't move my leg Carlisle… papa it hurt so much. I healed with the shrapnel in me. I can feel the tiny pieces piercing my knee with _each_ and _every_ move I make. I just didn't want you to know because there's nothing you can do about it. I was terrified of how you'd react. I'm not the perfect major you think I am, I'm a scarred monster and I'm reminded of that whenever I look in a mirror" I said, it had deeper meaning than he thought

"That's where you are wrong, my son, you aren't a monster. Besides, I could've given you a knee brace to help, but I'm not going to. At least not yet, first I'm going to get the shrapnel out, the problem is, I don't have anesthetic" he brushed my hair off my forehead.

"How" I whispered. He pulled out a stick that had a sharp tooth connected to it, I gulped.

"I'm going to take an X-ray first" after the X-rays we found out there are 7 shards in me. "Jasper, I need you to tell me if they hurt, ok?" I nodded.

He cleaned the side of my leg, right under my knee. I gasped as he cut my leg and used forceps to keep it open and from healing. I clutched his hand as he plucked each shard with tweezers. I couldn't help but scream as the fourth one he pulled got stuck in my muscle.

I grabbed his other hand, "no, don't, leave it, please, threes enough, I can deal with four. Thank you papa, I'm good" I panted.

"No, son, I know it hurts, please bear with me here and let me finish" he asked.

"I- I can't, I know I'm weak, I'm sorry, but that last one… it felt like the muscle was set on fire".

"Shhh, I'll be quick, let me finish, please, Jasper, you're the strongest person I know, _please_ " he pleaded.

"Papa…" I started, "please don't be sad, you can finish, I promise" his pain had hurt me. I can't do that to him, I caused him pain.

He pulled me into a hug, "oh Jasper, son, it pains me to see you hurt. I'm sorry I didn't have a grip on that last one, I'm so sorry".

He kissed my head and laid me back down, I wouldn't let another sound escape me, not again.

Carlisle had used his hands to pull out the fourth one. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep quiet. I think he noticed after he took it out because he grabbed my hand again.

He then pulled out the rest. It had hurt, but I didn't let it show. I can't believe I had screamed. I just couldn't help it, just imagine a piece of shrapnel being pulled out of a muscle then it going back in. Carlisle and I have bonded a lot. Without school and on his days off we had gotten close, it took a while though.

My scars define me. Maria was a fan of branding and whipping… and sexual abuse… and well abuse in general, more like torture. I had been used to that though, especially since my father…

"Since your father what Jasper" Carlisle asked. I didn't know I said that out loud, "well, you did, I think this conversation is long over due Jasper" Carlisle had taken out the forceps and put it on a tray. He then licked the cut. It healed almost instantly.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"You're welcome son" Carlisle said, "you can put your pants back on". I put my pants back on and noticed him looking at my back. He reached for the hem of my shirt.

I was shaking my head, "No. No, no, no, no, no. I-I can't, Imma monster" I didn't notice my accent slip out towards the end, "Imma no good-".

"Jasper enough! Son look at me. _Look_ at me" I looked at him, "you aren't a monster, son, please sit down you aren't fully healed".

I was off the bed, when did that happen? I sat on the couch and Carlisle sat next to me. "Jasper, it'll take a while for your internal injuries to heal. There's one way though, but you won't like it. I know you don't like people near your neck, except Alice, but you need to heal internally. For outer injuries, they heal with a simple lick, the venom heals it almost immediately. Internal injuries are more complex…"

"You have to bite me…"

"If you want, it's up to you, son" Papa said.

"Rather suffer" I muttered.

"I won't allow you to suffer Jasper, it'll be a painful recovery, please son, I won't hurt you" he pulled me into his lap, "I'll be right here, I won't bite you, but I won't allow you to suffer alone. I'm not leaving you. It's ok if you don't trust me enough".

"I trust you" I yelled, jolting up.

"Shh, it's ok, Jasper" he kissed my head and held me.

"I… I trust you" I whispered.

"You're just not ready to open up to me" he said.

"I let you fix my knee" I said.

"You did" he nodded, "Jasper, what's on your back" I looked up at him.

"Nothing" I said immediately, "… it's nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing" Papa said.

"Just bite me" I whispered, "I trust you, please drop it, and bite me".

"Don't change the subject" Carlisle said.

"I'm not, you want to bite me, so bite me" I said.

"You aren't ready son" he whispered.

"I am. You said it yourself, I'm the strongest person you know" I used his own words against him.

"Ok, first take off your shirt" he said.

"I can't sir, I'm sorry sir" I sighed, backing away from him, my accent slipping in, "I have ta go sir".

I ran for the door, only to be tackled by "I won't let you Jasper, so listen to me Major, we are gonna sit on that couch and talk. After its all said, I'll bite you, and even though we don't need it you are going to sleep, ok? You are gonna lay down, close your eyes, and get as close to sleeping as possible" he ordered.

I nodded, "yes sir, sorry sir"

"Oh and Jasper" he said.

"Yes sir?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Don't call me sir"

"Sorry Pa" I said and sat down. This would be a long conversation. How do you tell a man you consider your father that your real father abused you. Then that you got branded, tortured, and raped by the person he replaced in his life. Well technically, he replaced both of them. Yet, he's better than both of them combined.


End file.
